


CHRISTMAS PROMPT: PICNIC INSIDE WITH THE SHIELD

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [133]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Picnics, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Requested By AnonPicnic inside w the shield please! If its not takenPairings: The Shield x Reader, Dean Ambrose x Reader, Seth Rollins x Reader, Roman Reigns x Reader.Summary: your picnic outside gets ruined by a snowstorm, so you decide to have one inside.WARNINGS: Fluff, dean eating nearly all the food, just a lot of fluff. Sorry if this is trash.Word Count: 223
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s), Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Reader, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/You, Roman Reigns & Reader, Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Reader, Roman Reigns/You, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [133]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 3





	CHRISTMAS PROMPT: PICNIC INSIDE WITH THE SHIELD

  * You smiled happily as you put the blanket down on the floor, grabbing the pillows and placing four down on the blanket. You walked over to the kitchen, grabbed the basket that was on the counter. You walked back over to the blanket, placing it in the middle of the blanket. Just as you were about to open the basket to set the food up the boys walked in, stopping in their tracks. All of them smiled at you.

“What’s this?” Seth asked as you rubbed the back of your neck.

“Since the snow ruined my plans of having a picnic outside I decided to have one inside.” You explained, making the boys smile, they looked at each other for a second then looking back at you with smiles on their faces before walking over to you.

“Thank you, baby girl.” Roman spoke, as he sat beside you.

“Yeah, thanks kitten.” Dean spoke, sitting in front of you and opening the basket. He grabbed some food plopping it in his mouth as Seth sat on your other side, wrapping his arm around you.

“This is amazing babe, thank you.” Seth spoke, pressing a soft kiss on your cheek.

“This is so good.” He moaned with a mouthful of food, you, Seth and Roman just chuckled, as Dean continued to stuff his face with food…





End file.
